These Eyes of Mine
by Kinoe-kun
Summary: Catapulted into the world of Naruto, one Hyuga wonders: How much of a difference can one shinobi make? Self insert, set during the early days of Konoha's founding. Rated M for violence, darkness, language and later events!


**These eyes of mine**

 **Chapter 1**

I woke up, sweating, in a bed that wasn't mine. I looked over at a clock that wasn't mine, sitting atop a bedside table that wasn't mine. I screamed. Nope, that wasn't me. Too high-pitched. Looking down, I saw my legs. Tiny. 'Crap.' I looked to my right, just to verify that I was indeed small again. A bloody, mangled mess of flesh lay on the bed, blood spattering the wall that lay beyond. I passed out.

I awoke to the sound of beeping machines. A hospital. I heard a voice. "Nii-chan?" I groggily opened my eyes to see a face staring back down, eerily looking like a perfect mirror of me, only with shorter hair and at the age of 5. I passed out again.

Blearily, I dragged open my eyelids again. "-ory loss, and so- Oh Kinoe-chan, you're awake!" I frowned, before remembering what had happened. _Don'tpassoutDon'tpassoutDon'tpassout-_ "Kinoe-chan?" I snapped back to reality. The doctor stood over me, her hands glowing green as she worked on my- wait, green? I looked closely at her hands. _Wait, was I in the world of Naruto? Shit, did I take drugs or something?_

A new voice sounded. "Nishioka-san, what's wrong?" I turned my head to see the source of the voice. _OhnoOhnoOhnononononono. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap._

"Kinoe-chan? Kinoe-chan?" I stared up into the pale eyes and sealed forehead of a Hyuga.

The Narutoverse was weird. One minute, everything was happy and great, like early in the first series, then suddenly Kishimoto had another fit of whatever condition he had and smacked another place in the timeline into a massive war. Seemed like I had drawn the short straw. The time period I was in, judging from the Hokage Monument, was the time of the First Hokage. A multitude of thoughts passed through my mind. _So Hashirama is still around. And that means… Shit! Madara!_ I was snapped out of my stupor as the small Hyuga who called me 'Nii-chan' from earlier (Brother?) waved his hands in front of my face. "Nii-chan?" He/she asked worriedly (It's always hard to tell with Hyuga).

"Hm?" The noise was weird coming from what seemed to be the body of a 3-year-old. Couple that with the fact that a 3-year-old voicebox is different to that of a 15-year-old one, and my presumed sibling stepped back in shock.

Almost on cue, the Hyuga from earlier, which I now assumed was my generic parent, rushed into the room with a delicate grace that only a Hyuga can have. I hazarded a guess.

"Kaa-san?"

The unnamed Hyuga's face hardened, before giving way to a sympathetic look. _Cue bad news… Here it is…_ "Kinoe-chan?" He/she sighed. "…Your parents are dead." _What?_ "And I am your carer. This is your brother, Luna." His/her face was stoic. "You are 3 years old. You are a branch house Hyuga. You can call me Keara-san. You recently suffered from memory loss, which is why I must tell you this." My mind was still reeling from the unexpected revelations bestowed upon me. _Orphan? Carer? Brother? Memory loss?_ Sure, memory loss was clearly due to my… position… which still startled me to no end. But to be in such a shitty position? And now, of all times? Crap, I don't think that I did that bad in my other life… Wait… Once more I fell into blissful slumber as the gravity of the situation hit me.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. I watched as a young boy around my age punched a training post, his bandaged hands impacting against the wood to leave sizeable dents. Noticing my observations, the 8-year-old turned to face me. "Hm? Kinoe-kun, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Karasu-kun." I nodded with a slight inclination of my head. While my retained personality had effectively removed the stick up my ass present in other Hyuga, several years of living in an emotionless family where even smiling was quite literally frowned upon, it was pretty obvious that I wouldn't be exactly the most excitable person. "I'm just watching you train."

"Well…" Karasumaru shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just…" I patted his shoulder with my one arm and he flinched.

"Karasu-kun?" I asked. "What's the matter?" He took a deep breath.

"Well… Clan evaluation's today and… I think dad's going to let me become Genin!" I looked back in surprise before clapping him on the back.

"Great!" I exclaimed. But he shook his head.

"But what if I don't pass?" My face turned serious. "Karasumaru. You aren't going to fail."

"Really?"

"Yes. Look, you're ready. I know you are. I mean, I graduated to Genin 6 months ago, and I didn't think it was that hard. And my brother Luna-chan passed at the age of 6, so…"

"You should really stop calling him that. You know he could kick your ass." I frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to remind me…" Karasumaru smirked. But his face fell as he saw his father approach.

"Karasu-kun." His deep voice boomed out as he strode towards us. "The exam is starting." He looked over, noticing my presence. "Hello there, Kinoe-kun." He ruffled my lengthening hair.

"Hatake-san." I looked up at the brown hair of the Hatake clan head. Contrary to what Kishimoto leads us to believe, the entire Hatake clan does not have silver hair. In fact, it is actually quite rare, though not as rare as in other clans, which is likely why the belief arose, along with Sakumo and Kakashi being the only members of the clan ever shown. All this whirred through my mind as he ruffled my own hair, gaining a dirty look from me. He laughed, a deep rumbling thunder.

"Oh, Kinoe-kun, I didn't think you had that stick up your ass too!" I sputtered at the display of foul language from the chief representative of the Hatake clan while Karasumaru choked back a laugh. I rounded on him.

"Something funny, Karasu-chaaaaan?" He paled rapidly.

"Nonononono," He whispered. "Please, not in front of dad…" But Muku Hatake had keen senses.

"Ho? What's this about Karasu-chan? I haven't heard that since what, this morning?" Now it was my turn to burst into laughter, as Muku smirked and Karasumaru leapt at him with fire in his eyes.

We kept at this banter for a while before Muku slapped his head in mock exasperation.

"Oh no, I forgot!" He nodded his head at Karasumaru. "Clan evaluation!" He grabbed Karasumaru and ran. "Sorry Kinoe-kun, got to go think of an excuse!" I smiled, seeing that chronic lateness seemed to run in the family, before beginning to train with my one remaining arm.

While I had found that having only three limbs obviously impeded my gentle fist, what with one fist and all, training had ensured that I was at a suitable level of taijutsu. While the fact that I was a so-called 'failure' made it so that all Hyuga two-handed styles were not available to me, much to my behest and my clan's displeasure, other fighting styles which were begrudgingly compatible with both the jyuken and my single hand were available. These were taught to me by my instructor, Badrand.

"Heyo Badrand-senpai!" I called out without turning, my Byakugan activated.

"Kinoe-kun! How you doing?" He yelled loudly, causing me to wince.

"No need to be so loud and that, Badrand-senpai!" He ignored me.

"Ready for training?" A tick mark grew on my forehead.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" He snorted.

"A whole bunch of crap by my eyes." His eyes suddenly narrowed, causing mine to widen. _Crap!_ Unexpectedly, a chain burst from the ground. I tried to react, but it was too late. It whipped me across the face, leaving a red mark curving around my cheek. Badrand chuckled.

"Too slow, kouhai!" He patted me roughly on the head, covering my long black hair with a fine coat of dust.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!" He ignored me and frowned.

"Kinoe-kun, where's your sword?" I pouted.

"It's shit."

"What!"

"Yeah, it's shit. I can't use it." He slapped me again with his chain.

"You little fuck… right, what can't you do with it?" I gritted my teeth.

"The TWO HANDED BIT!" He sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Sorry." My face darkened.

"Badrand-senpai…" Without further ado, I leapt forward and Jyuken-slapped him in the privates, my basic knowledge on the style coming into play as I effectively nut-shotted him. He bent over in agony.

"You… Little… Shit…" But he smirked. _Wait… what?_ In a single movement, he thrust his arms forwards, the chakra chains so typical of his clan ensnaring my legs and arm to suspend me upside down, bringing me towards him so that we were level. I struggled in my bindings.

"No! No! Don't go all Spiderman on me! I'm not into yaoi!" But the vague reference did nothing to stall him as it flew straight over his head. "Just… how did you avoid my Jyuken strike?"

"Ever heard of armour?" I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. _Guess I'd tried it enough times already…_ He began to lecture me.

"Now, Kinoe-kouhai, while you may be offended, everyone makes mistakes so-"

"Mistakes? MISTAKES? YOU FORGOT THAT I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING ARM!"

"Well, well, no need to be so harsh…" He continued to lecture me on shinobi culture, history and generic filler crap for a good half hour before putting me down. "…see? And that's why we don't talk about Izuna around Hashirama." My eyebrows twitched.

"Nice to know but… how the hell is this relevant!" He ignored me.

"Oh yeah! Your Genin teams are assigned tomorrow!" Seemed that lateness was one thing that ran in the family for the Hatake clan, considering Karasumaru's late Genin evaluation. Decent.

I gulped as I stood in line with my fellow Genin before the Shodaime. He smiled, a reassuring one which did nothing to calm my nerves. I looked to my left, along the line, and noticed the fur collar so characteristic of my friend. I spotted a few familiar faces along the line, Hiruzen, Danzo, Homura and Koharu, Kira, Himeko, Kinsuki Uzumaki (Badrand's son), Amaterasu (Ironically an Uchiha, though seemingly named after the deity) and many others I didn't recognise. I wondered which team we would be assigned to. As if reading my mind, which I wouldn't put past him, the Hokage spoke.

"Shinobi of the leaf," His gentle voice instantly alleviated our taut nerves. "Congratulations on becoming Genin, your first step in your shinobi career. As members of Konoha's first generation, I am proud to see so many youthful faces each aspiring to be the best they can possibly be, and ready to represent our village with all of your might. And today is a special day for you. Today is the day you will be assigned to a team, but it is also more than that. Today is the day that you will strengthen bonds with your friends and possibly make new ones. Today is the day, that you will truly become shinobi of Konoha. Today is the day you will inherit our will of fire! So stand tall! Be proud! For today, is when you will FULFIL YOUR WORTH!" Let it never be said that Hashirama can't do speeches.

After what seemed like hours of speeches from different individuals of authority, it was finally time for the teams to be announced. This was done by the Shodaime himself.

"So, to start with, Team 1! Danzo Shimura, Kagami Uchiha, and Himeko Kagemura, under Sasuke Sarutobi…" I looked over and nodded at Himeko, whom was one of mine and Karasumaru's friends. "…Team 5! Kinsuki Uzumaki, Koharu Utatane and Sara Tanaka, under Himari Iwasaki…" I glanced across to see Kinsuki sporting a perverted grin and giving me the thumbs up. Lucky bastard. "…Team 12! Amaterasu Uchiha, Homura Mitokado and Atsui Senju, under Sora Kato…" I smiled at Amaterasu, who smiled back and blushed, looking at her crush Atsui. "…and finally, Team 25! Karasumaru Hatake, Kinoe Hyuga and Kira Uchiha, under Tobirama Senju!" He waved at his brother who sported a slight frown at Hashirama's decision to leave him until last, due to Hashirama's weird sense of humour. I mentally cheered, as did my two friends, as unlike many others we actually knew all of the people on our team. Well, except Tobirama, but he was our sensei. Wait… crap… Tobirama was the racist one, wasn't he? Hopefully he wasn't as bad as fanfiction portrayed him, but I didn't have high hopes. Well, at least Kira-chan didn't look much like an Uchiha, what with long, white hair and all. Kind of like a white-haired Mikoto, back from before I got sucked into this crap. Ah well, we seemed to be about to find out, as Tobirama strode towards our little group.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A Hyuga, an Uchiha, and a Hatake?" He smirked. "Interesting."

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Leave a review! Check out my other pieces of miscellaneous crap!**

 **Also, there's so many OCs as there are pretty much no canon characters from that time period, apart from Kagami, Koharu, Homura, Sasuke Sarutobi and the obvious ones. Thanks to everyone who either beta'd or agreed to participate! Kinoe out!**


End file.
